


Count Your Heartbeats

by MissDrarryDawn



Series: What It Means To Care [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: It was torn apart. It was ruined. Then it was mended. Then it was whole.//Completed//Word count: 5.4k





	Count Your Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniminis_ri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniminis_ri/gifts), [Cecithewitchbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecithewitchbitch/gifts).

> whooosh final part!
> 
> how'd i do with your prompt? was it good? was it? was it? was it? are you satisfied?  
on a real note though: thank you loads for the prompt! this mini-series was so much fun to write!  
this one goes out to you as well ceci, you deserved it for lighting a fire under my ass to finish this as much as miss.quietmess (give me a nickname or something to address you by for the love of god) gets credit for the idea  
you two are real troopers putting up with me tbh

A snap.

Draco felt something snap in two deep inside him, deep amongst his magical core.

He didn't have a moment to process it before the snap started pulling farther and instinctively, Draco glanced down at Harry, who was still as stone. His chest wasn't rising and falling.

The dapple of flurry inside him quickened, the bond roiling away like smoke of the Fiendfyre. 

It had snapped. Draco knew the only reason a soulmate's bond snaps is if..one dies.

_Oh hell no._

His magic swathed forward, surging through him in a way he had never quite felt before. Usually, it felt like a gentle trickle of water beneath his skin, flowing over his fingertips into his wand gracefully. It was measured and controlled, and Draco identified with it. Now, it was like a gushing waterfall, lurching angrily through him, grasping onto the severed end of the bond with a violent tug, making the blonde physically flinch. Like hell was Harry dying.._again_. Draco didn't have much of a mind present in the moments, allowing the ancient, deep instincts to take over. The deep hold soulmates had on each other, the bond that had festered out of necessity for survival in times when magic was considered a sin, and those few that could wield it were burned alive for it. The bond that only snapped if one died, alerting the remaining one much in the same way it had alerted Draco now.

But it wasn't too late.

It was rare, for the bond to be strong enough to revive the dead soulmate, but it wasn't unheard of. Especially if it was acted upon quickly, if the magic of the living one was allowed to flow and surge, swathe and roll, coil and tighten, everything necessary. And Draco let it. For the first time, he wasn't bothered not to be in control. He let his magic propel through him, making him dizzy with the force of it. He felt as if he was yanked straight into the wall of Harry's magic while he sought to hold onto both ends of the bond, hold onto Harry's magical signature. He barely had time to close his eyes before he crashed straight through the wall of protection around Harry's mind, hearing a thundering boom as Harry's magic snapped and bent around him while he flew right through forcefully. 

He landed into an endless space of black.

His magic rushed behind him, flowing into the space, flowing and _flowing_, dissipating the resistance of Harry's own, overpowering it so ruthlessly that Draco felt a soft trickle of fear for a moment. He didn't have time to think about anything however, because as soon as his own magic rushed into the space where Harry was trapped, another booming, pressing wave swept over him, result of them reacting. There was silence for a few seconds while every flicker and spark jerked through Harry's Purgatory, making him convulse and stutter. Draco felt those convulsions more so than anything else.

A faint thudding sound eased Draco back into sharp focus.

_Thump, thump, thump._

_~_

Harry felt a gnawing fear rise and pulse as he reached to the darkness around him. It was shriveling away, dying, _shutting down_.

His heart had stopped beating.

Everything was shutting down, and Harry started to choke and gasp, hands clawing at his too tight throat while frantically attempting to stall this. He wouldn't _die_. No. 

He felt the pulsing darkness bleed out around him, clinging to his skin, attempting to swallow him, drown him, subdue him, _kill him._

He struggled against it, against the pitch black flowing over his arms and clothes, more and more panic consuming him.

He felt the walls closing in, his magic flickering in the last futile attempts at staying alive.

Harry made a soft gurgling sound in the back of his throat, as the black clung to his hair, coating his skull, dripping into his mouth, over his tongue. It tasted so _sweet_. Death. So _tempting_. 

No.

But his body was slowly giving up the waning fight as all of his systems shut down one by one, his chest filled with such a stark cold.

Harry's eyes were drooping closed, all of his fight drained out of him as he felt the weight of the melted abyss pool over his stomach and chest, pushing him down, deeper, _deeper._

And then.

A thundering crack filled the empty space.

Harry felt something snake around him, and he couldn't resist anything anymore, too weak, too consumed, tired. He was yanked out of the pool of liar's honey he had been drowning in. Something, _someone_, was grappling onto him with such force that he was being hurtled through the void before he could draw in another breath, the sweet taste coating his tongue in ash still. 

Then another wave came, surging into him, over him, everywhere.

Harry jolted and convulsed, twitching while he gasped and gasped, breathing, _breathing_. 

He felt as if he'd gotten electrocuted. 

A pain blooming through his skull made him hyperaware of the sudden intrusion upon the darkness. 

Someone was there with him.

Someone his magic had let in, whether willingly or forcibly.

Harry closed his eyes against the pulsing headache. He welcomed the stranger. At least he'd have company. At least he wouldn't be so lonely.

The ache ebbed away as he allowed his magic to stop pushing back, stop resisting it, allowed the walls to drop.

Another breath, and he stopped being pulled through the endless darkness by whatever his saving grace had been. It cradled him instead, holding onto his body. He felt a warmth rush through him and he welcomed it.

A faint drowsiness registered from somewhere, but it was easy enough to ignore.

A faint smile tugged on his lips when he finally grew attuned to his surroundings again.

_Thump, thump, thump._

~

Draco coughed, stood strong against the waves attempting to wash him out.

He'd gotten here.

This was it.

He'd be damned if he let Harry outstubborn him.

As alarmed as the raven's magic had been about this rather violent intrusion, it was a rather necessary one that Draco didn't feel sorry for in the slightest.

After a few moments, the annoying press stopped though, easing off his skin. Draco smiled, daring to exhale a breath.

_Harry had let him in._

Now he just had to find the rat bastard.

~

Harry wasn't sure what it was exactly that had saved him, or who, or whatever, but he found himself happy they had managed to push through his magic and get in here, wherever here was. He wanted to thank them.

As he wondered adrift, he felt the darkness right itself, no longer a melted abyss waiting to swallow the life out of his soul. It filled out with his own steady pulsing magic, his own heartbeat. Harry felt so light and easy then.

Although the experience hadn't been entirely unfamiliar, which surprised him.

He, of course, didn't remember how the hell would he know what dying felt like, but found that his before life didn't really matter now.

He wanted to find his Savior.

~

Draco didn't know how to get his bearings in the goddamn void, and he wasn't sure how the hell he'd find Harry in this place, that seemed to expand forever.

"Harry?" He tentatively called out, flinching at how far his voice carried out, how loudly.

~

Harry heard his name called. He turned about, startled, looking for the source of the voice.

It was a male voice, Harry recognized. It was _his_ voice. 

His heart sunk as he remembered how he'd given up, after realizing he was left alone to rot in this...this.._hell_. Or, well, how he'd _thought_ he'd been left alone. Left behind.

He remembered that there was always an ever present tension in the darkness, underlying everything else as his magic seemed to play tug of war with something else. Something that was making him so fucking _drowsy_. Their fight was stretched, pulling him both ways, birthing more darkness, yet keeping him teetering on a fine line at the same time. His magic's pull kept him alive, and the drowsy agent kept him trapped, constantly trying to do what it was meant to and drowse his heartbeat down enough to stop it, though it never had enough leverage to.

And then Harry had given up, letting his magic drop away, and he'd unknowingly given the last push needed to end himself. He snorted humorlessly at the realization.

He essentially killed himself.

An ambush suicide.

He cocked his head and then laughed. It felt so _fitting_ of himself to do something like that, yet he didn't know why.

The voice calling his name more urgently now snapped Harry back to attention.

"I'm here?" He tried calling back, not sure how to respond. He still couldn't remember the boy's name.

And then, Harry faced him.

He was tall and lithe, just like in the few memories Harry had seen of their time together. His hair was as blonde as it gets, yet with a golden hue wound into the locks, his gray eyes wide and ashen. They were so expressive, Harry mused. He could read the fear, relief and..something else out of the swirling shades of mercury pooling around his pupils. His skin was pale, smooth and even more beautiful than Harry remembered, though now seemed flushed a faint, soft pink. It was pretty. 

Harry blinked dumbly a few times, fighting to recall his name. _His name dammit._ Nothing came to him. 

"Harry?" The word was a wheezing breath rolling past the plump rosy lips. Harry tilted his head to the side, observing. He remembered what this boy had told him once. His heart sank.

_I don't fucking care Potter. About you._

_I was never yours to lose and I never will be._

And _yet_, here he stood, calling out to Harry gently.

Harry was torn between letting him closer or pushing him back.

Punish or forgive.

And looking into the depths of the gray pupils, flecks of blue haphazardly scattered around them, his choice was made.

"Draco." Harry said, not realizing he had spoken until after his lips moved to form the word. _Draco? _Harry smiled. It was a beautiful name, so very appropriate.

A tension gave out from his slender shoulders. He blinked, then smiled wide, warm.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" He asked, holding out his arm for Harry to accept. 

Harry almost did, but then..he wanted to know.

"You were never mine to lose. What does that mean? I don't remember." 

The smile faltered, his back slouching. Gray eyes grew filled to the brim with regret.

"Always been yours. Just been too blind to see it, too scared to." Came the slow, earnest reply. 

It was simple, and it was enough for Harry.

He took a step forward and laced his fingers through Draco's.

With a pull, Harry was sent staggering forward into Draco's chest, feeling the long arms close around him tightly, feeling something bury into his hair.

The emptiness that had been festering inside of him this whole time disappeared to be replaced by joy.

His own arms went to wrap around Draco's lean frame, clutching him just as tightly. He felt a spark pick up as his magic opened for them. The drowsiness still felt like chains clamped around Harry's ankles, but the strength that his joy fed his magic snapped them like twigs, and he took a deep breath, taking a step back, pulling Draco with him, dipping backwards until they overbalanced, never letting go. Draco came willingly, without a word, and they _fell_.

~

Draco woke up slowly. He was breathing steadily and evenly, roused from sleep--when had he fallen asleep-and what had woken him up were gentle dabs of something soft and faintly moist patting over his upper lip. He blinked, then focused his vision, only to find..

Harry, wide fucking awake, kneeling in front of him on the bed, a cloth clutched in his grip while he wiped away something from Draco's face. His glasses were sliding down his nose but he didn't bother pushing them up, green eyes shimmering and focused as ever. Draco was sitting up, leaning against the headboard he realized a moment later. Harry hadn't even noticed Draco was awake.

A broken whimper clawed out of Draco's throat and that's what got Harry's attention.

He sat back, eyes flicking up to stare into Draco's own. A slow, tired smile spread over his lips. Draco gaped, unsure if this was real or some kind of stupid, cruel dream.

"You had a nosebleed, probably from forcing too much magic." He murmured, dropping the cloth into his lap.

"You're awake." Draco muttered, barely able to hitch his voice above that volume.

"So I am." Harry confirmed, finally pushing his glasses up onto his nose until they sat properly. Or, well, as properly as Harry Potter's glasses would ever sit, which wasn't much.

"You're fucking awake." Draco croaked again, feeling his hands start to tremble. 

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get a chance to when Draco lunged at him, hugging him tightly, possibly crushing a few ribs, though he couldn't have given less of a fuck right about then. He'd be fine with a broken rib or two, he was about to get much _worse_ anyways. Harry swayed backwards but held himself upwards while Draco kept a vice grip on him and his arms were hesitant in accepting the embrace, in touching Draco much at all. 

"_Bloody hell, _you complete and utter piece of shit, do you have _any_ idea _what_ you put me through?" Draco growled into his neck, and felt the muscle beneath Harry's skin tighten and stiffen. He pried himself away with some effort, in favor of glaring daggers through the head of raven hair.

"I..uh..no? I don't remember much. I remember chucking some dreamless sleep the night you-" He trailed away for a moment. "Told me to fuck off in nicer terms, though not by much. What happened?" He asked finally, sounding more tired than upset.

"You took three fucking vials of dreamless sleep Harry, and if the bond hadn't activated you would have been _dead_ now." Draco clipped, eyes burning.

"I would have? Oh..I didn't think about that.." Harry half shrugged, not sounding that bothered.

"That's the fucking problem! You never fucking _think_!" Draco pressed a palm over his eyes, refusing to cry. 

"I'd argue with you, but you're right." Harry concurred. "So, the bond kept me alive while dreamless sleep was trying to kill me?" He asked, completely nonchalant on the subject.

"_Yes._ Because the bond wanted you to be near your soulmate it kept trying to force your magic to wake you up, but the potions were keeping you trapped in a coma." Draco explained, sighing, dropping his hand away. He explained the rest of the finer details and points.

"How in the bloody fuck did you wake me up then?" Harry had asked, brows furrowed. Draco faltered, choking up. He took a deep breath:

"You..you died, for real, actually fucking _died_, and, my magic kind of just..did what it had to do." He murmured, hating how insecure and scared he sounded. He dropped his eyes to the bedding between them.

"Thank you Dra--Malfoy." Harry caught himself, and corrected, and Draco hoped he didn't see how he physically flinched. He didn't want to be Malfoy to Harry again. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, noting the flinch, wondering if it was something he'd said.

"Fine." Draco clipped, gritting the word. He drew his knees up into his chest, staring down into them.

"You look pale Malfoy, are you sure you're--" Harry tried again, but the blonde cut him off:

"Draco." He whinged.

"What?" The raven's brows furrowed again.

"Call me Draco." He almost begged.

"Why?" Harry asked, tilting his head, a note of resentment in his voice.

"I don't want to be Malfoy to you again." Draco admitted, still not daring look up from his knees.

"Why?" Harry pressed again, chewing on his bottom lip like he did when he was deep in thought.

The blonde sighed through his nose and he considered what to say. There were so many things on the very tip of his tongue just a few hours prior, so many they strangled him, and now, now he couldn't think of one goddamned thing to say, to explain, to _show_ Harry that he was wrong, he _loved _Harry too..

"I was wrong." He finally spoke, looking up at Harry, though it cost him. The raven's face was closed off, contemplative. 

"About what?" He finally asked, green eyes affixed on Draco's curled up form.

"About _us_. About what I said. I was so fucking wrong Harry." A tear slipped. Of all the moments he could have picked, he chose now to cry.

"Which part Draco? You said quite a lot of things that night." Harry wasn't giving him an inch, but Draco hadn't expected him to.

"Everything. Every word, especially--" He trailed off, searching Harry's eyes for that flicker of warmth. He couldn't find it. "Especially when I said I didn't care about you." He finished his sentence, voice thick.

"Right." Harry spoke matter-of-factly, as if he were closing a business deal.

Draco dropped his eyes to his knees again. They were safe to look at at least, didn't cause a rocking need to cry in him.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked, and despite the shuttered calm on his face, he'd allowed his voice to soften.

"You. Everything. Us. Just.._you_." Draco rambled without a second's hesitation, cheeks flushing though he didn't regret anything he'd said.

"Merlin you're such a tosspot sometimes." Harry scoffed, shaking his head, finally, _fucking finally, _smiling. It was a dopey grin, and it sent warmth pulsing through Draco down to his toes.

"I am." The blonde acquiesced, letting a small grin play on his own lips.

"I don't know about the _everything_ bit, but you certainly _can_ have me." Harry informed him in on another easy smile, cocking his head to the side. "Now stop sniveling and kiss me you idiot." 

Draco obeyed without so much as an eye roll. He shifted forwards, pressing his lips to Harry's with a startling urgency. He felt feverish when Harry responded in earnest, pushing back just as hungrily against Draco. He shifted forwards, pushing Draco backwards until he was laying down on the bed, Harry straddling him, not once breaking their kiss. Harry's tongue prodded into Draco's mouth, hot and wet, sliding over every inch of his teeth, up the roof of his mouth, exploring everything anew. A filthy moan splinched out of the back of the blonde's throat, and Harry nipped lightly on his bottom lip, before pulling away, separating their lips by a sliver of space. He rolled his hips downwards, and Draco jerked up, before his hands snaked their way into the shaggy mane to pull Harry down for another bruising kiss. Harry's hands were sliding over Draco's sides, pinning his hips to the mattress, while he continued rutting down into him, soft whines shimmying out of Draco between kisses. He was hard already, and he arched, trying to pry his hips off of the bed, but Harry had too strong of a grip on them. Harry's hot mouth moved from the swollen lips of the boy pinned under him, down to the exposed pale throat, tongue licking over and sucking at the skin, drawing blood to the surface, teeth nipping here and there, trailing towards the specially sensitive spot. Harry made sure to leave a mark, to remind Draco of what he'd said and committed to today. Though he was sure Draco would never forget either way. 

By the time he was done abusing the blonde's neck, he was whimpering and desperately attempting to rut up into Harry, or at least push Harry down into him, but Harry only grinned wickedly and kept his hips out of reach. He returned to Draco's lips, kissing him slower this time, almost lazy if not for the feeling with which he did it. Draco's fingers were still clenched in Harry's hair, his breaths mere pants as Harry pulled away to stare down at him for a moment. His pupils were so blown and dilated there was almost no more color in them, and he stared up at Harry wantonly, lips red and swollen. A beautiful sight indeed.

"_Harry_.." He moaned low and quiet, so hushed Harry wouldn't have heard him if not for their proximity. 

"What is it?" The raven asked, swallowing a bastard smirk as he rolled his hips again, hard and forceful, rutting downwards mercilessly. A long keen and another jerk of his hips beneath Harry's hands and Draco was dropping his head back. Harry held himself up again. 

"What is it Draco?" He asked again, keeping his voice low, just the way he knew Draco liked. Draco's eyes snapped to his in a halfhearted attempt at a glare, but Harry's face was the picture of innocence. Draco knew better than that though. 

"You're a bastard--" The blonde muttered, losing the sentence into a whimper when Harry finally released his hips in favor of trailing his hands over Draco's front. 

"Am I?" Harry's mouth twitched, his face growing every bit as wicked and Slytherin as possible, his hand sliding lower, resting over Draco's crotch, not quite low enough yet. 

"Y-yes--" Draco confirmed, swallowing heavily when Harry palmed him through his pants. He rutted upwards shamelessly, bucking into Harry's open palm. He felt too hot in his clothes and removed his fingers from Harry's hair to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, but Harry gave him another wicked grin and Vanished everything except Draco's pants. A low gasp flushed through the blonde. Harry pressed down harder through the thin material of Draco's boxers, drawing out a long, almost painful moan. Draco's hips bucked again, but Harry had moved his hand away already. He returned to leaving hot, open mouthed kisses over his neck, then nipped at his collarbones, tongue flicking out at the faint Sectumseptra scars. Draco arched his back and whimpered again, his whole body burning up with a _need_ scratching just beneath his skin, while he undulated beneath Harry's every touch. There was a wet spot on his pants and he writhed, trying to urge Harry to _hurry the fuck up_. He didn't though. He had kissed down to Draco's navel and dipped his tongue into it for a moment, before stopping at the waistband of those blasted boxers. He waited for a second, before moving to the insides of the pale thighs, nipping and kissing, licking over his teeth marks, purposefully ignoring Draco's straining cock.

"_Harry_" Draco whinnied, toes curling. "_Please._" He begged, not sure what he was asking for, but unable to take this anymore. Harry looked up from between Draco's spread legs, and winked, before moving to sit back, untangling himself completely from Draco, who shivered. Harry began to undress himself, taking his time, as if he wasn't hard as a rock too. He knew Draco was watching, and it seemed to spur him on to slowing even more, much to Draco's dismay. He pulled his shirt off then rose up on his knees to hitch his pants and trousers down at once, cock bobbing out while he shucked off the clothes. He let Draco look his fill for a moment, as if it was something Draco had never seen before, but Harry knew it would have the desired effect. He draped himself over Draco again, capturing his mouth in another hard kiss, their bare skin igniting them both, sending shoots of electricity through straight to their pricks. Harry spelled off Draco's boxers as well, nothing obstructing them anymore. He trailed his fingers downwards again, _finally_ wrapping them around the base of Draco's flushed cock, and Draco was pretty sure a pornographically filthy babbled _'yes'_ slipped past his lips, but he was too far gone to care at this point. Harry stroked upwards once, twice, and Draco was fucking up into Harry's enclosed fingers, his own grappling over the dips and ridges of Harry's smooth back, needing some kind of purchase. _Merlin he was close_.

Then, Harry stopped, and pulled off.

"W-wha-?" Draco tried to protest, his entire body pinched with need.

"Someone is coming. I suppose we'll have to finish this later, won't we?" Harry replied, smirk as cocky as ever, entirely too casual. He spelled their clothes back on and Draco sat up when he heard the footsteps coming too. He whimpered pathetically once more, before throwing the bed covers over his tented crotch, biting his lip. Harry just crossed his legs as Weasley and Granger walked into the Hospital Wing, identical looks of happy shock sprawled over their faces when they saw Harry sitting up and smiling, an evil fucking twinkle in his eyes. They ran to him and hugged him and Draco just sat back against the headboard, taking slow, even breaths, his goddamn erection not waning even a little bit. Harry then scooted backwards, straight into Draco's lap, his arse pressing against his poor cock sinfully, under the pretense of making space for Granger to sit. Draco caught a moan before it slipped.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Harry asked, smiling at them as he shifted, making Draco's eyebrow twitch.

"We're good Harry. How are you feeling? I can't believe Malfoy managed to bring you back. He wasn't suppose to try twice in a day." Granger replied, eyes briefly narrowing at Draco over Harry's shoulder, who was flushed to the roots of his hair, trying to fucking _breathe._

"Oh, no Mione, it's quite alright, he saved me." Harry murmured, leaning backwards ever so slightly, but it was enough to be felt.

"What happened mate?" Weasley asked, completely unaware of anything going on. "Malfoy looks sick." He added as an afterthought.

Harry smirked over his shoulder.

"He is a bit.._feverish_, I'd say. I think he used a lot of magic to pull me out." 

Draco attempted to snarl at the rat bastard, but Harry shifted again. His head thumped against the back of the headboard, and he nodded meekly.

"Yeah, yeah, lots of magic.." He waved his hand, every nerve ending pinched. 

"Malfoy are you sure you're fine? We can get Pomfrey if--" Granger started, but Draco's eyes widened in alarm:

"NO!" He squeaked. Then cleared his throat best he could: "No, that won't be necessary. Thanks, Granger." 

"So I take it you two know?" Harry asked his friends then, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. He was eavesdropping on us to hear what was up with you, and we kind of roped him along." Weasley grinned mischievously and Draco flushed deeper, scowling at the ginger bastard.

"That's such a typical, over-complicated Draco way of learning what he wants, when _asking_ would work just as well." Harry tssked.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, affecting boredom well as he could, his poor cock aching.

"Well then, Harry, could you get the fuck off of me?" He asked, voice pitching low.

"No. I'm comfortable here." Harry clicked his tongue, and turned back to his friends, who both looked mildly horrified though very amused.

"Well, I'm not. Get off Potter." Draco tried again, praying Harry would take pity on him. Harry didn't.

"Nuh-uh." He shook his mop of Hair and pushed his arse harder into Draco to emphasize his point. _Merlin to fucking Christ._

Granger seemed very wary as she watched them though, as if she was trying to work something out. Draco couldn't be bothered to look at her, he closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, slumping against the headboard, praying they'd leave soon.

Harry's mouth quirked up:

"I feel very _relieved_ to get out of there. T'was dark." 

Ron nodded, not catching onto the implications:

"Must be. It seems that I was wrong about you Malfoy, much as I hate to admit it." He cringed upon saying those words. "You look terrible though, what the hell is wrong with you?" He quickly changed the subject. Draco just shook his head, not trusting his voice by this point. He was so turned on and aching he was sure his voice would give out on him.

Granger still had that _look_ on her face, then her eyes drifted to _where_ Harry was sitting and back to Draco, and then to Harry's face, which no doubt held an _evil_ shine, then she gasped softly, and flushed red, looking away. Draco didn't know whether to be horrified she'd figured out what was _actually_ happening, or just happy she'll likely drag Weasley out with her. He settled on the latter when she cleared her throat, standing up:

"Hey Ron, let's go bring Harry some fresh clothes to change into when he's discharged. C'mon." She muttered jerking her head to the door, flashing Draco a _you owe me_ look, and fuck, but Draco did. Ron nodded and walked to the door. Hermione scoffed at Harry then:

"Evil child." She muttered, rolling her eyes and left after Weasley. As soon as their footsteps were out of earshot, Draco growled animalistically, manhandling Harry so that he was pinned beneath Draco. He still had that infuriating smirk on his face and Draco caught his mouth ferally, rutting mercilessly against him. The moans and whimpers only spurred him on further, but they were interrupted _again_, when Harry rolled Draco off of him just as Pomfrey was rounding into the infirmary to check on them. 

_Fucking hell._

Draco wanted to cry.

~

It was another full two hours before Harry was discharged, and Draco's state of arousal hadn't depleted, made worse by the strip fucking tease Harry had performed when Granger came back with his change of clothes. 

The moment they were out of the infirmary, Draco had pinned Harry to the closest wall and claimed his lips again, much too far gone to care if anyone saw them or took a picture and sent it to the fucking _Prophet_. Harry replied with unbridled enthusiasm and they stammered to their little classroom, falling in a tangled heap of limbs and clothes onto the bed. Harry had the presence of mind to lock and silence the door behind them before he was attacked by Draco again, who had basically torn his clothes off, a few buttons popping off of his shirt. Harry laughed breathlessly:

"And you say _I'm_ the tactless one." 

Draco glared up at him:

"Shut the _fuck_ up and fuck me you bastard."

Harry smarted at that, going still beneath Draco:

"You want me to fuck you?" He asked, blinking dumbly.

"Yes Harry. I want your cock up my arse, as soon as possible please." Draco affirmed, and allowed Harry to roll them over so he was on top.

"Huh, usually you're the one fucking me." He mused listlessly and Draco rolled his eyes, hips still undulating, before he pulled Harry down atop him, to kiss him again.

"I trust you. I want you to fuck me. _Please Harry._" He murmured into Harry's mouth and Harry growled, before complying.

~

"Draco what was that?" Harry asked, a smug smirk on his face while he panted after they were done. He heard _exactly_ what Draco had said, and goddamn him he would milk it for all it's worth. 

Draco buried his face into the pillow, embarrassed to hell and back:

"That was _nothing _you wanker." He grit out. Turned out Harry was as good at giving cock as he was at taking it, and Draco may or may not have lost his mind near the end, calling out _'I love you'_ when he came.

"Oh but it was something Draco." Harry teased, poking him. Draco peeked from where his face was smushed into a pillow, scowling at the quirked grin. "Did you mean it?" He asked after another beat, face melting into a soft, hopeful one. 

"Yes, okay? Yes I did. Happy?" The blonde pouted, unable to help his own grin when Harry's rich, warm laugh reached him.

"My, that's a very unconventional way of saying it though." Harry asserted, nuzzling closer to Draco, still grinning like a cat who got the cream.

"_Shut up, Harry _or I'll change my mind." The Slytherin threatened, flushing for the enth time, pouting again.

Harry reached up and kissed his pout away:

"Should I wait for when you're fucking me to say it back or?" 

Draco smacked him in the arm, glaring, though his cock gave a lazy twitch at the suggestion. Harry snorted again:

"I love you too." He murmured softly, earnestly, melting into Draco's arms. Draco tightened his hold on him, determined to make good on his promise of never letting go.

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> see? i told you lot it would be fine, im not that bloody heartless.


End file.
